1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector for receiving a CPU (Central Processing Unit), and having a cam structure which is easily manufactured.
2. Description of Related Arts
TW Pat. No. I290397 issued on Nov. 21, 2007 and having the same assignee as the present patent application discloses a traditional socket connector. The socket connector comprises an insulative housing, an insulative cover slidably mounted on the insulative housing, and a plurality of terminals received in the corresponding passageways defined through the insulative housing for electrically connecting pin legs of a CPU (Central Processing Unit) with a printed circuit board (PCB), and a metallic cam engaged between the insulative housing and the cover for actuating the cover's movement on the insulative housing between a first position and a second position. The pin legs of the CPU are inserted into the corresponding passageways of the insulative housing but not engage with the terminals when the cover is located at the first position. The pin legs of the CPU move along with the cover and engage with the terminals when the cover moves to the second position. The cam comprises an upper disk, a lower disk and a lower cam block. The upper disk is coaxial with the lower disk and has a diameter larger than the lower disk. The cam block is formed beneath the lower disk and comprises a riveting end coaxial with the cam block at a lower end thereof A rotational axis of the cam block is offset from a rotational axis of the lower disk for biasing the cover's movement on the insulative housing. The cam is metallically, integrally formed and has a large size because of stepped arrangement of the upper disk, the lower disk and the lower cam block thereof A precision of the cam is hard to be controlled. In manufacturing, it usually makes material hard to flow therethrough, and so it needs a plurality of punches to meet precision of the demanded cam since the cam commonly determines corporation between the cover and the insulative housing. During the plurality of punches, useful life of the molds used therein is reduced.
Hence, a socket connector having an improved came which is easily manufactured is desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantage of the prior art.